La Trahison de Ryou
by Nifrae Tier
Summary: Ryou has a secret, and is pulling away from everyone but Bakura because of it. What has Yugitatchi done to the shy boy that is causing Ryou to end his friendships with them? YugiRyou, RyouXBakura Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **Okay, not my first fanfic. This is, however, my first attempt at Yu-gi-oh fanfiction, but I like it. Um, for those of you who are wondering just who the hell this person is and why they're on your update list... I used to write really horrid Mercedes Lackey fanfiction. That's all gone now, though.

**Summary:** Ryou has a secret, and is pulling away from everyone but Bakura because of it. What has Yugi-tatchi done to the shy boy that is causing Ryou to end his friendships with them?

**Pairings: Yugi + Ryou, Bakura x Ryou**

For those of you who don't understand that. A plus sign equates unrequited love or a crush. The person with the crush comes first, the person being crushed on comes second. So Yugi is crushing on Ryou. An X equates an established pair, or (I think) a pair that will eventually get together. Seme first, uke second. If both are seukes, then order doesn't matter.

**Disclaimer:** I'm making no money off of this, and if you want to sue me, you'd have to sue all sorts of other fanfiction writers. Bring it.

**Translations: **

**Hikari** light

**Yami** dark

**Aibou** light

**Yadounshi** landlord. Or something.

**La Trahison de Ryou**

"Yugi wants me to stay the night at his." Ryou murmured, his tone quiet as he sat in the windowseat that faced the street in front of the small house.

Bakura's head shot up from where he was playing with a series of locks Ryou had bought for him at some hardware store.

"You're invited too." Ryou continued, as though not noticing Bakura's reaction.

Bakura seethed a moment, before calming himself.

"No." He finally said. "You aren't going either."

The room fell quiet again.

It was some time later that Ryou spoke once more.

"Thank you."

* * *

Yugi frowned as he watched the clock. It was nearing eight-thirty, the time Ryou had said he'd come, if Bakura would let him. There was always the faint hint of suspicion that accompanied such a statement, but Ryou had always reassured him, and Yami, when Yugi had had his hikari ask, that Bakura was much, _much _nicer to him now.

And he could find no proof to the opposite, so he could do nothing.

There were no bruises. No flinching. No cuts, no scrapes, Ryou seemed well-fed and well-rested. Ryou's homework got done.

The only thing… it was rather odd, really.

Ryou was pulling away, slowly, from his group of friends. It wasn't really hard for him to do, as only he and Yami paid Ryou much mind. And so it was that he and Yami were the most worried for the quiet boy they called friend.

Though Yugi would _love _to call him something different.

* * *

Nine-thirty. Ryou hadn't shown. He'd called around nine to say something with Bakura had come up, and he wouldn't be coming. Yami had seemed disappointed. Yugi had been suspicious and sad.

Tomorrow, he'd get Ryou alone. He would find out what it was that Bakura had over the shy white-haired boy. In the meantime, he would sleep, sleep and dream of the pretty shy boy he liked a little too much.

* * *

Ryou was quiet the next day as he and Bakura prepared for school. This was normal, but Bakura was worried. Worried about that idiotic Pharaoh and his hikari, and what they might be planning for his hikari.

Bakura sat, lost in thought, as Ryou styled his hair. The quiet boy's fingers ran gently through the silver-white locks slowly, teasing them into place with a patience Bakura had never had. At least not for his appearance. There were better things to have patience with.

A prime example was kissing. Specifically, kissing Ryou. The best results came with the application of a bit of patience. One started slow, and slowly deepened it. One hand could perhaps be in Ryou's hair, or on his back, or tilting his head at the perfect angle. One point if you made him push you away for air, two for every moan or similar noise, and five if his knees gave way, as they were prone to doing on occasion.

Bakura got sixteen points before they left for school.

* * *

Yugi half expected Ryou to walk in with a limp, but he knew better really. Bakura wouldn't leave any marks that were visible or really noticeable. And a limp was noticeable.

He almost thought he was wrong about Bakura when he saw Ryou smiling a bit at Bakura as they walked into the classroom together, but the smile slipped away so quickly as soon as Bakura stopped looking. Ryou met his eyes at almost the same time, but quickly broke the contact, his dark brown eyes hiding beneath a fringe of pale hair.

Ryou took his seat, busying himself with pulling out his books for the class. Yugi watched him carefully, unaware of the dark red eyes that watched him with just as much suspicion.

* * *

Yugi's chance came much, much later. He'd been itching to corner Ryou all day, but whenever he got free of Yami and their friends, Ryou was either nowhere to be found or with Bakura.

It was quite by accident that he managed it really. He'd left class early to use the bathroom. Ryou had apparently come into the room while he was in a stall, and he was washing his hands when Ryou left his own.

Ryou met his eyes in the mirror quickly before looking away, casting a hesitant glance at the sink before heading for the door. Yugi watched in slight shock at finally getting the beautiful boy alone, and almost missed his chance.

Yugi moved quickly, darting around the slightly taller boy to stand in front of the door.

"Ryou." Yugi stretched out a hand to tilt the other boy's face up, as his eyes watched the floor. Ryou flinched away though, wrapping his arms around himself. He did meet Yugi's eyes though.

Timid brown eyes watched him carefully, and he let his own features soften a bit as he regarded the short boy.

"Ryou…" Yugi started, stepping forward, only to have the other boy step away. The action tore at Yugi's heart and he frowned. "Ryou, you know I- we – care about you, right? We only want to see you happy. Ryou-"

Ryou's eyes blazed a bit at Yugi's words, and his eyes narrowed in uncharacteristic anger. "Happy? You want to see me happy? Where were you last month? If you really want me happy, you'll leave me alone." Ryou snapped, finally moving towards Yugi, but veering off to swing around the shocked hikari.

"Ryou! Wait!" Yugi snagged the white-haired boy's arm, stopping him right before he reached the door handle of the bathroom. "What do you mean, last month?"

Ryou stopped, yanking his arm from Yugi's grip. "It's none of your business." Ryou said, his tone calm and neutral once more. "You've proved that anyway."

"Ryou." Yugi pleaded with his voice, facing the white haired boy squarely. "I-" Yugi swallowed hard. "If Bakura's hurting you, or threatening you, Yami can help."

Ryou stared at him with wide eyes and Yugi felt like cheering – he'd hit the nail on the head, then, judging from Ryou's reaction.

"If Bakura's hurting me." Ryou murmured, deadpan. "Bakura doesn't hurt me, Yugi." He whispered, his fingers going up to touch his lips gently. A soft smile played on his face and Yugi stared. He'd never seen Ryou look so genuinely… happy.

"Ryou?" Yugi ventured, confused.

"Goodbye, Yugi." Ryou left the bathroom door, leaving Yugi behind, stunned at Ryou's words and actions, that beautifully gentle smile playing in his mind.

* * *

Ryou walked the twenty minute walk home with Bakura. Bakura devised a new point system. Since it was rather hard to walk and kiss at the same time, after all. One point, holding hands. Two points, arm around the shoulder or back. Five points for any touch below the waistline.

Bakura got twenty-seven points before they got home.

* * *

Yugi went home, confused and but still suspicious. Unfortunately the next day was Saturday and he wouldn't see Ryou. Unless he decided to make an impromptu visit?

* * *

Bakura was mumbling under his breath about the horrid writing of the novel he was currently reading, his breath washing over Ryou's ear as Ryou did his own homework. It may have been Friday, but he wanted it out of the way so he could have the weekend free. Bakura had been irritated, but finally conceded, before pulling the book out of nowhere and opening to a random page.

Whereupon he began to make derogatory comments about every sentence that irked him, or made no sense to him. Ryou just smiled a bit as he finished his calculus.

* * *

Hours later, Ryou cooked dinner. Bakura devised a new point system.

One point if Ryou got flustered or even distracted. Five if he added an ingredient wrong – wrong time, wrong amount, wrong pot. Ten if something burned and fifty if the counter was used for improper activities.

Bakura got one hundred, eighty three points. One hundred fifty from the counter.

* * *

Yugi knocked on Ryou's door, early in the afternoon on Saturday. Yami was waiting at the end of the walk, a tacit agreement with Bakura to keep the peace between the two. There was no response for a moment and Yugi strained his hearing.

"Ah! Bakura!" He heard Ryou's voice faintly, and he frowned, concerned. The door opened seconds later to reveal a flushed and half-shirtless Ryou, a rather large smile on the boy's face. Yugi stared, his eyes riveted on the skin the unbuttoned white shirt revealed. He didn't even notice as the smile slid from Ryou's face.

Seconds later Bakura showed in the doorway behind Ryou. The other white-haired boy frowned though, draping a casual arm over Ryou's shoulders before pulling him back inside without a word. Bakura then stepped onto the porch, pulling the door shut behind him.

Bakura nodded solemnly to Yami, who scowled a bit, but nodded back. The door clicked shut.

"You are to leave him alone. He doesn't want to talk to you, or the rest of your group." Bakura almost-sneered, his tone dark.

Yugi gathered his courage – Bakura wasn't the nicest of people, after all. "I'm – we're – his friends!"

"No. No you're not." Bakura stated simply. "He can't manage to tell you this himself. He's still too nice to you all, even after all he went through. So you are not to go near him again." Bakura proclaimed, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes accordingly.

"What? What did he go through?" Yugi asked, frustrated. He couldn't seem to get any answers that made sense. There was something wrong with Ryou though. That much was certain.

"That is none of your business." Bakura snapped. "Leave."

Yugi blinked back tears at Bakura's harsh tone. "But I came here to see Ryou." He tried one last time.

"He doesn't want to see you. Now go away." Bakura growled, baring sharp canines. Yami glowered at him from the sidewalk, but it didn't matter much, for Yugi was leaving finally. Bakura could feel the sadness from inside the house, but he let it be for the moment, making sure that Yugi and Yami actually left first.

* * *

Bakura entered the normally (as of late) cheerful house to find a dark, gloomy feel filling it instead. So he sought out Ryou, because the emotions of the house were reflections of his emotions.

Ryou was curled up in one of the thick easy chairs in the living room, his knees draw to his chest, though his shirt was still unbuttoned. Tears filled his eyes, but none had dropped yet, which was a good sign.

Bakura crossed the room, making up a new point system as he went. One for a watery smile, minus one for every tear. Two for a full-fledged smile, and minus two for every sob. Five for a laugh, and minus five for hysterics.

"Ryou." He whispered, taking Ryou's arm and pulling him up. Bakura took his seat, then pulled the unresisting hikari back into his arms, Ryou's forehead resting against his neck. Then he began the delicate process of cheering his light up.

Bakura scored twenty three points. And six and a half kisses.

* * *

It was a week before Yugi managed to talk to Ryou alone again. Lunchtime, Thursday, at school. Bakura had been held behind class for doing something to the girl who sat in front of him. Ryou was waiting outside the classroom.

"Ryou?" Yugi ventured, warily. He didn't want the same reaction he'd gotten before.

Ryou glanced up from his sneakers warily, frowning a bit. He didn't say anything though, and Yugi took this as his cue to keep talking.

"Ryou, please, talk to me!" Yugi finally cried, his eyes watering as he regarded the boy he thought was his friend. "I – we – miss you! What did we do that was so horrible you don't want to be friends with us anymore?"

Ryou's mouth tightened around the corners and he looked away. "You were not my friends. You never were." Ryou's eyes seemed to focus on something at the end of the hallway as he avoided Yugi's pained gaze.

"What? Ryou, you can't mean that!" Yugi exclaimed.

"What kind of friend would let their _friend _miss a week of school, without talking to them, calling them, visiting them, or otherwise trying to find out what was happening to them?" Ryou asked, closing his eyes tight.

"What? Ryou?" Yugi asked, puzzled.

"Nevermind. Just… leave me alone already. I don't want anything to do with any of you, so _please_, just leave me alone." Ryou pleaded, his eyes filled with tears.

Yugi's heart felt like it had torn in two.

* * *

Bakura wasn't the happiest person. He wasn't supposed to get caught hooking paperclips in Tokira Shinamori's hair. From three desks away. Then the teacher had to lecture him, and wouldn't let him go. He knew Ryou was waiting for him outside the classroom, and he was worried one of the Yugi-tatchi would find him there and start pestering him again.

Which had apparently just happened. For Ryou was giving off the faint feeling of distress.

/_Ryou?_/ He asked, tuning out the old lady's lecture.

_/Yami?_/ Ryou questioned back.

/_Are you alright/_ Bakura asked, letting his concern and care seep through the link.

_/I… how much longer/_ Ryou asked, his tone quiet, but slightly desperate.

"I understand. It won't happen again." Bakura slipped back to the room quietly, cutting off the teacher. "I have to go, I've got a meeting with Professor Jenshi." Bakura didn't wait for an answer, disappearing out the door. Once more, it was the Pharaoh's hikari who had his trapped and feeling of despair.

With a mean glare, Yugi scattered off, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Do you want to skip the rest of the day, yadounshi?" Bakura asked quietly, taking Ryou's hand in his, the only thing he could really do in school without raising suspicions. Ryou nodded, tightening his grip on Bakura's hand, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

Bakura combined his two point systems – the one to make Ryou smile the one to walk home. He got sixty-two points.

* * *

Yugi was nothing if not perseverant. He decided to give it one last try. He had to find out why Ryou hated them so much now, and if there was anything he could do to earn the other boy's trust back. He didn't want to give up, he wanted to make Ryou happy.

There was one major obstacle though. Bakura.

* * *

Bakura smirked mischievously as he surveyed Ryou's outfit. The boy looked resplendent in the rather tight-fitting clothes he himself usually wore. As it was, Bakura had to wear some of them under the clothes Ryou had lent him to pull this off. He just wasn't used to wearing such loose clothing. It didn't feel natural.

Fifty points for getting a hand inside any of the clothes. Twenty for a grope. Ten for a french, five for a regular and one for a simple touch.

Seventy-five. And they were almost late for school.

* * *

Yugi vaguely remembered that week. Ryou _had _been absent, and he _had _worried a bit. That had been when his suspicions about Bakura had really blossomed. Though Bakura hadn't come to school either. He had meant to go visit Ryou, to find out if he was sick, and the others had talked about it about the third day in of the week, but it was dropped and forgotten rather quickly.

Yugi was willing to bet that was when whatever happened to Ryou to make him pull away had happened. Though he was beginning to suspect that it wasn't, in fact, Ryou's yami who had caused it. He had other suspicions there though, ones that upset him.

He'd corner Ryou today. He'd enlisted Yami's help, though the spirit had agreed only reluctantly and only to see if Bakura was really hurting his hikari.

Ryou smiled a bit as he sat near his yami, purposefully ignoring the quintet of whispering students who kept casting none-too-subtle looks in his and Bakura's directions. Ryou tugged discretely at the tight leather waistband of the pants Bakura had foisted on him this morning. They were apparently two sizes too small for him, but just perfect for Ryou.

Apparently, because they felt like a corset. Ryou was having problems breathing.

/_So am I._/ Bakura 'whispered,' treating him to a lecherous look that had him fighting a blush.

/_'Kura! That's _so _out of character for me/_ Ryou pouted, before smirking so suddenly that Bakura got a head rush. So _that's _what that expression looked like when it wasn't seen in a mirror. Bakura's cheeks flushed a bit – on purpose of course.

/_Wow. No wonder you're enthralled with me./_ Bakura teased, hiding a small smile.

Ryou's smirk abruptly left, replaced by a glare. Bakura glanced up and saw Yami approaching, and barely managed to hold back his own scowl. Instead he pressed his lips together tightly, refusing to meet the Pharaoh's eyes.

"Ryou. May I talk to you during break?" Yami requested, his words formal as he asked Bakura. Ryou scowled at the tall boy, darting a glance over at his yami.

/_Yes./ _Ryou whispered to him. /_Best to get it over with as quickly as possible./_

"Just you?" Bakura asked, frowning a bit. Yami shifted a bit uncomfortably, something neither boy had ever seen him really do before.

"No. Me and the rest of Yugi-tatchi." Yami admitted. "We're concerned."

Bakura narrowed his eyes. Screw 'ooc' or not.

_/'kura! No! Wait till break/_ Ryou's voice broke the anger. They shared a look before both nodding.

"But I'm coming too." Ryou stated firmly, staring harshly at Yami as though daring him to object. Yami hesitated, but nodded.

* * *

The squeak of sneakers, the laughter of teens and the bouncing of a basketball were the backdrop for the meeting. The group met in a small alley between the gym building and the pool center, shadowed from the sun by the walls on either side of them.

Ryou and Bakura got there first. Ryou, still dressed as his yami, leaned casually against one wall, smirking at anything that moved, and a good deal that didn't. Bakura just leaned back demurely, his arms crossed in front of him and a blank mask on his face.

_/Stop making that foolish face./ _Bakura tried and failed to hide a snicker as a butterfly – pale blue and violet – fluttered in front of Ryou's face, making him go cross-eyed.

Ryou scowled at Bakura, before gently catching the butterfly in his hands. He smirked a bit before handing it to Bakura, who looked at it as though it would bite him.

_/It's okay, 'kura. It won't eat you./_ Ryou laughed at him through their link and Bakura bit back a scowl before taking the fragile insect.

It was really rather interesting, Bakura mused, petting the thing gingerly. So beautiful, but so fragile. Any scars would never heal properly, the wings were that thin. Bakura bit his lip, unable to keep from comparing the delicate bug to Ryou.

Ryou must have sensed what he was thinking, because he set a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him with a soft smile. Bakura returned it without hesitation, letting the butterfly flutter out of the alley, past the two people who were watching with something akin to shock.

The two white-haired boys scowled in unison, Ryou aiming his at Yugi, Bakura at Yami.

* * *

Bakura leaned back, hoping they hadn't messed up too bad. He had a reputation to maintain, after all. He felt Ryou's laughter at that thought, but ignored it in favor of staring – not glaring – at the two who had entered the darker alleyway to approach them.

"Ryou." Yugi stepped towards Bakura, who hid a smirk.

_/Nice glare, aibou./_ Bakura sent to Ryou, who was scowling like crazy at Yami and Yugi.

/_Why thank you./_ Ryou replied, not breaking his stare.

"Ryou, what happened that week? Why do you hate us so much now?" Yugi's eyes were filling with tears, and Bakura watched dispassionately as those wide eyes filled with tears. Yami rested a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder, but the hikari didn't acknowledge it, focusing instead on Yugi.

Bakura broke the stare, turning to look at Ryou.

_/Hey, hikari. Get lost, you're not wanted here./_ Bakura sent, sending a smirk along with it. Ryou just sent a smile back, and a wave of thanks before turning and swaggering out of the alleyway without warning. Yami and Yugi stared in confusion.

"You go with him." Bakura motioned to Yami. Yami narrowed his eyes, but complied a moment later.

When the two were long gone, Bakura turned to face Yugi. He smirked.

* * *

Yami left the alleyway, blinking at the bright light. 'Bakura' was leaning against the wall of the gym, watching the basketball players. There were five of them, and only two wore shirts.

Yami joined the white-haired boy, leaning against the wall in much the same manner.

"Bakura's not going to hurt Yugi, is he?" The pharaoh asked, conversationally.

"No." Ryou replied, not surprised Yami had seen through their deception. "He's just talking to him in my stead. Telling him things I couldn't."

"Oh?" Yami asked, blatant curiosity in his tone.

Ryou didn't reply right away.

* * *

"Ryou?" Yugi asked, hesitantly.

"You know, if you're going to have a crush on my hikari, it would do you some good to be able to tell us apart." Bakura smirked, standing up straight, revealing pointed canines.

Yugi paled a bit, but held his ground. "I-I don't have a crush on R-Ryou." He stuttered, not meeting Bakura's eyes.

"Yes, you do. But that's okay, you'll never have a chance with him anyway." Bakura dismissed it easily. "And that's not why we're here."

Yugi looked up, confused.

"We're here, so I can tell you why my hikari doesn't want to be near you anymore, and just what exactly you all did wrong." Bakura laughed sinisterly.

* * *

"Have you ever felt completely and utterly alone? Like everyone else in the world has something, even something small, and you have nothing?" Ryou's voice was soft enough that Yami had to strain to hear it over the taunts being called out on the basketball court.

"It started… I don't know when it started." Ryou continued, his eyes fixed on the basketball game, but his mind miles away. "I was generally ignored. Even my so-called friends ignored me. I fell sick about a month ago. I was gone from school for three days. No one even called. Bakura ignored me, which was a slight improvement from before, when he would hit me on occasion and throw insults at me.

"It was much worse when he stopped paying me any attention. The fourth day, I went to get ready for school. I couldn't do it, the books, the photo-" Ryou stopped, suddenly, brushing tears from his eyes. Yami didn't move, respecting Ryou's space.

"I sliced my wrists that day."

* * *

"Suicide. You were all fools. _I _was a fool, but at least I've started to make up for it." Bakura sneered. "And now he wants nothing to do with you all. Not that I blame him."

* * *

"Ra, Ryou." Yami stared in horror.

"No one came. Only Bakura, and he hasn't left me since." Ryou smiled faintly. "He covered my scars, healed the wounds, and nursed me back to health." Ryou laughed a bit, softly. "Don't let that get out, he'd hate it if his reputation was ruined."

* * *

"So you will leave him be. Or I will tear your insides from their rightful places, blend them, and dump them back in." Bakura rattled off the threat casually, before turning and leaving the stricken Yugi behind him.

* * *

Ryou and Yami were standing near the alleyway, Yami wearing an expression of shock, Ryou looking much happier, smiling widely when he caught sight of Bakura emerging from the alley.

"You might want to check on your hikari, Pharaoh. He's not doing so well." Bakura smirked, taking Ryou's arm in his own.

Ryou smiled again, tugging him closer. Bakura smirked back, watching in amusement as Yami dashed into the alley.

When Yami and Yugi left the alley seconds later, the two white-haired boys had disappeared.

* * *

"Bakura!" Ryou scolded, but he couldn't hide the wide smile on his face. "You could've just asked."

Bakura's face twitched, torn between a guilty expression and a sullen one. He hadn't meant to get caught. He just wanted to get rid of Ryou's baggy clothes! The new ones he'd bought/would buy looked a whole lot nicer.

"Oh!" Ryou paled a bit. "You didn't get rid of the light blue sweater? With the high neck collar and loose knitting, did you?"

Bakura blinked. "No." Then he scowled. "I'm not stupid yadounshi."

Ryou managed another smile, crossing the room to hug Bakura. "I know." Ryou rested his head in the crook of Bakura's neck. "Thank you."

Bakura turned, dislodging Ryou's head. "No. Thank _you_." Then Bakura smirked, and bit lightly down on Ryou's neck.

One for a kiss, three for a hidden mark and five for a visible mark.

Sixteen.

* * *

Two hours later, a knock sounded on the door. Ryou tensed and Bakura scowled, because he was damn comfortable with Ryou half on, half off his lap and he did _not _want to get up.

"If it's a Jehovah's witness, I'm sending them to the shadow realm, I don't care what you say, hikari." Bakura grumbled, dislodging Ryou enough to stand.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Yugi and Yami standing there, Yugi clutching a basket. Bakura blinked at them a moment. Then he slammed the door shut. He stood there, smirking a bit, waiting for them to knock again, as Ryou roused himself sleepily from the living room.

Ryou stepped out into the hallway, and was instantly attacked by Bakura.

"Mmpth! … Mmmm." Ryou melted into the insistent kiss, wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck.

_/Yami/_ Ryou scolded half-heartedly.

/_Less talking. More kissing./_ Bakura replied, running his hands down Ryou's back.

/_Was it who I thought it was at the door/_ Ryou asked, doing that _thing _with his tongue that sent chills down Bakura's spine.

/_Yes./_ Bakura replied, then distracted his hikari by attacking his neck. A few more points couldn't hurt.

"Oh my Ra!" Came the exclamation from the doorway, and Ryou shrieked, losing his balance. Unfortunately, he fell over backwards, and took Bakura with him. Bakura landed with a soft 'oof' on top of Ryou, a perch from which he immediately scrambled off of. Bakura turned to glare at the Pharaoh and his hikari, who had apparently opened the door after their incessant knocking hadn't yielded any results.

"Do you _mind_?" Bakura hissed, glowering. Ryou seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilating, or laughing, Bakura wasn't sure which. He hoped it was the latter.

Yugi was staring quite distraughtly at Ryou, to which Bakura couldn't help by smirk triumphantly. Yami frowned at him.

"No. We don't mind." Yami finally said, his hand once more resting on his aibou's shoulder for support.

"W-we came to reconcile." Yugi finally found his voice, though he still wouldn't look at Bakura, something the silver-haired yami found amusing.

"Ryou, we have done you a great wrong. We are here to start correcting this mistake." Yami continued when Yugi faltered once more. "Though it will take a great deal before we even begin to fulfill our debt to you." Yami finished.

Ryou stared blankly, and Bakura blinked at them, amused. He was of two minds about this. It would do his hikari good to have more than one emotional support, but it would also take more attention away from him.

Ryou blinked finally. "I… will have to think about this." He murmured, pushing himself to his feet and leaving the room.

_/'Kura? Can you get rid of them for me, please/ _Ryou asked politely from the other room.

_/Of course./_ Bakura smirked, pushing himself to his feet.

"Alright, nice to see you, have a nice trip home, don't be coming back here anytime soon." Yami and Yugi abruptly found themselves on the porch, blinking out at the streetlights as the bolt shot home on the door behind them.

"All gone!" Bakura cried cheerfully as he entered the living room to flop down on his hikari. Ryou was surprisingly comfortable.

They stayed like that for quite a while, Ryou running idle fingers through Bakura's hair, Bakura basking in the attention of his hikari.

_/Whatcha thinkin' about/_ Bakura asked,

_/What to do with Yugi and Yami./_ Ryou replied absently.

_/Let them wallow in guilt./ _Bakura cackled in amusement.

_/I think… I should at least give them a chance to redeem themselves./_ Ryou finally decided.

_/Do they really deserve it/ _Bakura whined.

_/Did you really deserve it/_ Ryou asked, smirking a bit.

Bakura turned, pouting up at his hikari. "Low blow. Kiss it better?"

Bakura won a _lot _of points that evening.

* * *

**Reviews are like x-mas lights. Pretty… **


End file.
